<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wager On the North by Pearl_Pilots_In_Chains</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25396522">Wager On the North</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearl_Pilots_In_Chains/pseuds/Pearl_Pilots_In_Chains'>Pearl_Pilots_In_Chains</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Of Tears and Ash [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hercules: The Legendary Journeys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, Discussion, Gen, world building</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:07:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25396522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearl_Pilots_In_Chains/pseuds/Pearl_Pilots_In_Chains</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Orestes and Iphicles discuss where to go next.  They end up making a little bet in the process.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Of Tears and Ash [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1050806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wager On the North</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A note on the timeline: This is set at some point after "What the Road Holds," but before "Black Smoke Rises."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The stars set high in the heavens above were obscured, banks of slow clouds drifting across the night sky.Rain had fallen earlier that morning, when the day was still young, but it seemed now as though the great beasts had been drained of their sorrows.The ground was yet a bit damp, earth halfway churned to mud on roadways, and a small puddle lay here and there, testaments to the aforementioned rainfall.Iphicles considered it a bit of good fortune that he had been able to procure a bit of dry his search at the beginning of the evening.In spite of that, the fire was still a meager one, not the more pleasant blaze he would have preferred it to be.Alas, there was nothing to be done for that.</p><p>The smoke from the flames rose unsteadily, winding its way up into the darkness above, playing with the light of its source in strange ways.The flickers cast ebbed and flows about the clearing, dancing upon body and dirt alike.Iphicles shifted in his seat on the edge of his bedroll, stroking his chin thoughtfully.His belly was full, that much was a blessing brought on in part by the rain, he suspected.The forest had seemed more alive than usual, and the hunting had been alright.Nonetheless, he would have still preferred a warm bed in an inn somewhere, and a sizable bowl of stew.Somethings just didn’t happen to be in the cards, though, and he could live with that.The road was unpredictable that way. </p><p>Nothing about life as a freelancer was certain.One had to take what came one’s way, and make the best of it.But, all things considered, the uncertainty of it all was part of why he had chosen it.He enjoyed how freeing it was.There were no set expectations.He alone determined the jobs he took, and the life he lived.That was something he could appreciate.And just as the life came with its lows, it also came with its highs.There was a balance to it.</p><p>With a slow, thoughtful nod to himself, he reached down into his pack and retrieved a flask from one of the side pockets.Tonight seemed liked the night where a bit of liquor was in order.Unscrewing the cap, he brought the vial to his lips and took a healthy swig, enjoying the pleasant burn as the contents washed about his mouth before tumbling into his throat.</p><p>Iphicles glanced over at his companion, who was unusually taciturn this evening.Normally, Orestes was at least amenable to conversation, even if he wasn’t the more talkative of the two.Tonight, however, he had been rather rather reserved, keeping his council to himself.Iphicles wasn’t sure of the exact reason, but neither did he particularly want to interrogate the other man, thinking it best to give him his peace for the night.All the same, a draught couldn’t hurt, quiet or night.</p><p>At the moment, Orestes was sharpening the blade of his xiphos, the sword in one hand, a whetstone in the other.The look on his face was one of concentration, but not a particularly intense variety.It was no doubt a familiar action, one with which he was surely well-accustomed, and could likely perform without great thought.</p><p>“Say, Orestes,” Iphicles said, raising his chin toward his companion for a moment.The other man looked up from his task.Rising to his feet, Iphicles crossed the short distance and held out the flask.“Care for a drink, friend?”He asked.</p><p>A slight smile broke across Orestes face.“Ah, you have my thanks Iphicles,” he assented, setting down his whetstone and accepting the proffered containing.He took a good swig of it, before handing it back over to Orestes, who returned to his seat.</p><p>As Iphicles settled back onto the cloth, Orestes remarked, “I have been thinking it might be worth making for one of the larger cities.One of the trading centers, perhaps.”</p><p>Orestes looked back over at his friend, nodding his agreement.“The season for trade will soon be upon us.”</p><p>“Now would be the time to seek employment as a guard for one of the caravans.”</p><p>Iphicles raised a hand to stroke his chin.“Indeed it would.Sounds like a fine strategy for me.I like that work as much as any, and more than some.”He chuckled lightly.</p><p>Orestes grinned.“Well, I suppose you have a point Iphicles,” he concurred.</p><p>“Well, anything’s better than guarding any more damned sheep,” Iphicles commented wryly, referring to the last ‘job’ they had taken on.</p><p>“Hold now,” Orestes remarked humorously, “I’m sure those shepherds genuinely thought their sheep were being stolen.Rather than escaping through a hole in the fence.”</p><p>Iphicles shook his head with a roll of his eyes.“If shepherds they could even be called.Fools seems a more appropriate name to bestow upon them.”</p><p>“Well, in their defense,” Orestes offered, “They never claimed they were good at what they did.”</p><p>Iphicles nodded.“I suppose I must concede that much,” he concurred with a short laugh.</p><p>“So, the question now,” Orestes observed, “Is what cities to set our course for?”</p><p>“We could go south again,” Iphicles suggested.</p><p>“True, that is always one option.The coast is thriving this time of year.”</p><p>“We might even be able to obtain something aboard a shipping vessel,” Iphicles mused.</p><p>“Now, now, let’s not be hasty,” Orestes remarked in jest, “My stomach still hasn’t recovered from the last time I saw the sea.”</p><p>Iphicles shook his head in mock disappointed.“Oh yes, that’s right.I forget, water doesn’t agree with you,” he teased.The pair shared a chuckle together.</p><p>“Perhaps north then?”Orestes offered.</p><p>Iphicles thought for a moment, before nodding his agreement.“We went south last season, it seems only fair that we turn the opposite way now.”</p><p>“A fair view, my friend,” Orestes granted.“I have heard that the mountains are a most agreeable climate in the months when the spring blooms into summer there.”</p><p>“As someone who’s spent his fair share of time in that clime, I can those tales contain good truth,” Iphicles confirmed.“So then, we will strike our course to the north in the morn?”</p><p>“We shall indeed!”</p><p>“Excellent, excellent,” Iphicles said.“I can see the mountains already.”He paused for a moment, before continuing.“So you’ve really never been?”</p><p>Orestes shook his head.“Not in the lush months.Only under winter moons, when snow whitens the peaks and the chill winds haunt the bones.Not the most pleasant of times.”</p><p>“No doubt about that.” Iphicles sympathized.“But trust me, it is a much fairer land when the winds are calm and the heights verdant and alive.”</p><p>“I will hold you to that Iphicles,” Orestes joked.“I am skeptical that the mountains can be quite as wonderful as you make them out to be.”</p><p>“Well, perhaps a bet is in order?” Iphicles remarked in amusement.</p><p>“What sort of bet do you have in mind?”Orestes queried with interest.</p><p>“How about this?”Iphicles began.“If you find the mountains in the fair months to be much as I have described, and to your liking, you owe me three denarii.However, if you find them unpleasant, even in such good weather, I owe you three denarii.What say you to that?”</p><p>Orestes tilted his head, considering the wager, such as it was.At last, he nodded, rising to his feet.“I think that is one bet I will make readily enough.I look forward to collecting those coins.”</p><p>“Ha!”Iphicles rose to his feet as well, meeting Orestes and clasping hands firmly to seal the agreement.“We shall see just who it is that collects those coins!”</p><p>“Indeed we shall, indeed we shall,” Orestes agreed mirthfully.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A brief note: I wrote this (along with a number of other HTLJ fics I never posted) back in 2018.  I'm not really all that into the fandom anymore, so I figured it made sense to backdate them.  I'll probably try to post some of the other ones (mostly as-is) eventually.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>